-Can’t Live without you-
by LayLaythegamer
Summary: No summary needed xD
1. Chapter One : Falling for you?

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PAW PATROL!!

—————————————————————

It was a standard day in Adventure Bay. The birds were singing and flowers were blooming.

-meanwhile at the lookout-

A very well known group of pups known as the PAW Patrol were playing in the yard. They were all having fun playing tag. Marshall, a dalmatian, was it. Being the clumsiest member of the group, he tripped over his own two feet and hit the ground with a thud. However, he got back up and started to run. He tagged Zuma, a chocolate lab. " Oh, It's on now dudes!", the dog exclaimed with a smug look oh his face.

He began to run after the others without hesitation. He was quite fast for a pup of his age and size. He was often better at swimming then running though, being he is the water rescue pup. Despite this skill, he could run very well.

In the shade sat a german shepard by the name of Chase. He was second in command after his owner, Ryder, a 10 year old boy who started to PAW Patrol. This pup just sat in the shade and watched the others play. One pup in particular that caught his eye was a pup named Skye, who was a cockapoo. He didn't think much of it at the time, but whenever he is near her, he feels a burning sensation in the pit of his stomach. " Do i like her?", he thought to himself. He just pushed those thoughts aside and lifted his head to Skye staring at him.

" Are you ok Chase?", the tiny cockapoo asked him, with a slight tilt of her head. He simply nodded his head. She smiled at him, as she had a BIG crush on him. She was lost in thought until she heard a voice. "Skye" " Skyeeee…." " Skye!"

She snapped out of it. " Yes? What's up?" She mentally swore at herself for saying that.

The german shepard only laughed and repeated himself," I asked if you wanted to sit in the shade with me? It's really hot out here." " Not as hot as you…", Skye mumbled under her breath. " What was that?", He asked. She simply told him was nothing and sat down next to him.

-Chase P.O.V-

I just simply laughed at my partner and asked her to sit down. She mumbled something under her breath but i couldn't quite make out what it was.I asked but she told me it was nothing and she simply sat down right next to me.

There goes that burning sensation again. I felt my face hear up and i don't know why. It is Skye? Do I like her? These two questions raced in his mind.

-No one P.O.V-

"Bedtime Pups!", Ryder called out to the pups. They all groaned but eventually went back to their pup houses and went to bed that night. Chase however, couldn't sleep at all. He was too busy thinking about earlier's encounter with Skye. He was for sure now that he definitely had a crush on her now. He just didn't know if she felt the same way about him. He couldn't bring himself to tell her about his feelings, in fear of ruining their friendship and worried if they got together, it would get in the way of the PAW Patrol. Being the fact that he takes his job very seriously and a relationship could distract him from his duties as a police pup and second in command of the PAW Patrol.

As all these thoughts clouded his mind he eventually found peace and drifted off to sleep .

—————————————————————

Me : Awww Chase has a crush!

Me: SOOO CUTE!!!

Chase: STOP ITTTTT!!!

Me: NO! SUFFER!!!

Chase: T-T whyyyy

Me: cause i say so. Who's writing this story, huh? Me or You?

Chase: You….

Me: exactly! So shut up and enjoy the fanfic! YOU MUST NOT RUIN THIS SHIP!! YOU HEAR ME!!!

Chase: but…

Me: NO BUTS!! LET ME WRITE THE DARN STORY OK!

Chase: ok…

Me: Good boy!

Welp… the end of chapter one!

Bai!!!~~


	2. Chapter 2 : Fellings?

Chapter 2 : Fellings?!?

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PAW PATROL!

—————————————————————

-Chase P.O.V-

I woke up that morning and saw it was 7:35 a.m. I was SUPPOSED to wake up 5 minutes ago! I perked up and ran around to each of the other pup houses. I equipped my megaphone and yelled into it," WAKE UP PUPS, TIME FOR BREAKFEAST!!". The first to wake up was Rubble. That pup always thinks about his stomach.

The pup of my dreams, Skye, was still asleep despite everyone else being awake. I crept over to her pup house and peeked in. "She's so cute when she sleeps", I thought to myself. No matter how cute she looked i had to wake her up. I gently tapped her and she slowly blinked her eyes open and yawned. She stood up and walked into the lookout to eat and i followed behind her.

-No one P.O.V-

The pups all ate their food and began to play in the yard. A pup familiar pup rolled up and the pups faces lit up. " Everest!", they all yipped in excitement. The pup hopped out of her vehicle and walked up to her bestie, Skye. "Have you told him yet", Everest asked Skye, who was blushing as red as Marshall's firetruck. "No…", she replied solemnly. Everest asked. Skye explained that she thought Chase doesn't feel the same way.

Everest simply sighed and told her," You have to tell him at some point". Syke simply lowered her head. Thoughts raced through her mind. Does he like me? Will i be able to tell him? What if i get rejected?

-Everest P.O.V-

I watched as my best friend was lost in thought she was scared to face a possible rejection. I patted her on the shoulder. She looked up at me and i smiled slightly. She hugged me tightly and i returned the favor.

-Later-

-No one P.O.V-

It was time for bed and all the pups were in their pup houses , all except Skye. Thoughts still clouded her mind. She let out a low whimper and whispered, " Chase? you awake", but received no answer. She made her way to his pup house which is conveniently next to hers. She checked in but he was not there

She was about to turn around until she saw a familiar figure sitting not to far away from her.

She walked closer and saw it was……

—————————————————————

Me: HA! I LEFT YOU ON A CLIFFHANGER!!!

FIND OUT WHO IT IS IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!!!

BAI!!!~


	3. Chapter 3 : confessions in the moonlight

hapter 3 : confessions in the moonlight

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PAW PATROL!

—————————————————————

-Skye P.O.V-

I walked up to the figure i saw sitting in the moonlight. And to now surprise it was the pup of my dreams…

Chase….

I walked up behind him and tried to remain subtle as to not drop any hints about my crush on him. Cause who knows? He might not like me back. " Hi Chase", i say bluntly. He jumped a bit. Nice going Skye. You scared him.

He turned to look at me and only chuckled. " Hey Skye…", he replied in a tone similar to mine. The moonlight cast a magnificent glow on his fur. I blushed at this and quickly covered it up. " You know? It's funny.", Chase said subtly , while staring at me with his gorgeous brown eyes. " What's funny?", i asked.

-Noone P.O.V-

The German shepard smiled and simply replied," It's funny how the moon is out and it makes this seem a bit romantic if you would say". Skye simply nodded in agreement. Chase knew this was the right moment. To tell her how he felt about her. He gathered his courage and began to speak.

" Skye. Ever since we first met, I thought you were the most amazing pup ever. You're kind, smart, beautiful,and fun to be around. You know just how to bring a smile on a pups face. What i'm trying to say is… I-I l-like...no. I-I L-love...mmmph!!!".

He was cut off by Skye pressing her lips against his softly. He returned the favor by gently kissing her back. The pair were caught up in the moment and very slowly, but surely deepened the kiss. They pulled apart for a gasp of air.

"I love you Skye"

" I love you too Chase"

"Soooo...are we a thing now??", He asked. " Nope, cause you haven't asked me out yet." She giggled. "Well then, Skye, will you do the honor of being my girlfriend?", he said with a smirk. " YES! YOU DON'T KNOW HOW LONG I'VE BEEN WAITING TO HEAR YOU SAY THAT!!", she said,earning a chuckle from Chase.

They both walked off paw in paw and they spent the night together in Chase's pup house.

———————-——————————————

Me: AWWWW!!! COUPLE GOALSSSS!!

Chase and Skye: Heh….

Ok end of chapter 3!


	4. Chapter 4 : First try…

Chapter 4 : First try…

WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS ADULT THEMES IF YOU ARE UNCOMFORTABLE WITH THIS READ AT YOUR OWN RISK!!!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PAW PATROL

—————————————————————

Chase and Skye had been dating for about 5 months and everyone knew about it already. Despite Ryder's wishes, the two pups wanted to go a bit further. Any chance they got they sneak off and just have a friendly little makeout session but were always interrupted.

They had eventually found a secret spot in the forest by a small pond and a grove of fruit trees and bushes. No one knew about it but them.

One night it happened…

It was a cool night around 69. Perfect weather. Skye was leaning on the broad shoulders of her boyfriend,whom she loved so. Chase only smiled at her and it quickly turned into a smirk which caused her to blush. Skye felt her face heat up and three words quietly left her lips," Take me, Chase". Chase's ears perked up and a blush crept onto his face and asked if she was sure and she simply nodded.

"What if…?" He asked. " Don't worry about it Chase, i have that covered she said, pulling out a little capsule. " I got it from Katie's", she said while popping the tiny capsule in her mouth and taking a sip if the pond water, swallowing both.

Warning: PG-13!!

She turned to Chase,smirking. They were not in their uniforms as the others were called on a mission, leaving the two alone. She bent down and noticed his little "friend" poking through his fur. She gently pushed back the fur and there it was. Right in front of her. As if by instinct,she put it in her mouth and gently swirled her tongue around his length. Chase let out a low whimper which soon turned into a tiny moan. This really turned Skye on. She continued her actions,earning many moans from Chase.

-Chase P.O.V-

Oh god. I cannot believe this is actually happening. It's wrong but feels so right. But at least we were alone. She continued and all i could get out of my mouth were moans. Just wait till it's my turn. It will be a real show. Oh god! I'm about to- Shit!!

-No one p.o.v-

Chase had released all over Skye's face and into her mouth. " I'm so sorry! Skye i-", he was cut off by Skye shushing him. " It's ok… it's all apart of the fun. Now it's your turn." Skye mentally cursed herself for what was about to happen.

He smirked and tackled her and she blushed insanely. " It's all apart of the fun, baby~", he whispered into her ear. He was honestly turned on at this moment. He began to slightly nip at her neck, earning a small moan from Skye. He began to leave kisses down her kneck and body and stopped. Right before him was his "prize" as he would call it. He began to lick at it and Skye moaned greatly in pleasure. He continued and she moaned louder. He stopped and sat up.

Skye looked at him with a confused look but then her eyes widened when Chase rammed himself into her. It hurt her a little but she got adjusted to this new feeling. She nodded him on. She began moaning in pleasure as Chase began to thrust into her. " Ch...Chase!! Ah~ F...Fuck!!", she moaned. " SKYE!!", Chase screamed as she began to tighten around him. He lifted her leg up and began going faster as Skye continued to moan. " CHASE!!! AH~! HARDER!!!", she screamed. He obeyed her and pounded into her her hardly. Skye has completely become undone.

-Skye p.o.v-

I cannot believe this! The pup of my dreams is actually fucking me!! It's amazing!!!

-No one p.o.v-

Chase felt like he was going to explode. " SKYE!!! I'M GONNA CUM!!!", he yelled. Before Skye could answer Chase had released inside her. He pulled out of her, the pair of them breathing heavily, near panting. They shared a deep kiss and eventually pulled away for air. It took awhile for them to come down from their high as a mixed flood of lust and pleasure took over. When they finally came down from their high, they cleaned up the mess they made. They were very lucky Skye had taken that pill, because they were too young to be expecting pups. They made their way back to the lookout and sat down and watched Apollo the Super Pup.

The others walked in from their mission and Skye and Chase greeted them. " So? What did you two do?", Marshall asked. Chase just said that they took a long nap played tag and watched Apollo the Super Pup. There was no way in hell he was going to tell the others what actually happened. Marshall eyed him then simply let out a simple"Ok!" Before walking off with the others.

Skye and Chase cuddled close to each other, proud of their actions that only the two of them knew of. They vowed to keep it a secret for as long as they could. Who knows what would happen if Ryder found out about what they did. All hell would break loose for sure.

They eventually fell asleep cuddled up together.

—————————————————————

Me: Kinky -w-

Chase: QUIET! IT WAS ONLY FOR THIS CHAPTER!

Me: Trust me it will happen again :)

Chase and Skye: oh no…

Me: oh yes~~

End of Chappie 4


End file.
